A
'A&G' York heads back outside to talk to George and Emily. He repeats Diane’s alibi to them and suggests meeting with Nick at the diner. George says that he has to return to the department to finish paperwork. Emily agrees to go with York to the diner. Before they split up, York mentions to Zach that Diane will likely lead them straight to the killer. He looks up to see Kaysen and Diane speaking in another room. The cast has been decided and the real show is about to begin. As they climb into the police car, York asks Emily if she knows Kaysen. She says yes, noting his strange way of making comparisons. He asks what he does when he’s in town. Emily shrugs and says that he might be selling his wares, although he acts more like he’s on vacation when in Greenvale. She also mentions that he’s very close with the Ingrams, particularly with the twins, and suggests asking them more about Kaysen. York asks more about George as they drive to the diner. Emily tells him that he’s not suffocating so much as he is a hardworking man, someone that the townspeople trust greatly. She even takes a jab at York, calling him a “hot-shot FBI Agent.” In Greenvale, she says, everyone knows everyone else; it’s a very close-knit community. York asks if she was close with Anna. Emily laughs and says no, telling him that she doesn’t have much in common with teenagers. They don’t share any interests with her. York, feeling some discomfort with the conversation, focuses back on his driving. The two of them arrive at the diner. York muses about what the A and G stand for before heading inside. Olivia greets them at the counter. York orders the special - a turkey and gravy sandwich - along with some coffee. Emily orders the steak since York is paying. Harry and Michael show up as they finish ordering, picking up an unusual sandwich for Harry. York calls it the “sinner’s sandwich,” something one would eat as punishment to atone for past sins. Harry, through Michael, tells York to give it a try. He eventually persuades the agent to sample it. York is so amazed at how wonderful it tastes that he changes his order, much to Olivia and Emily’s surprise. Conversation turns back to the investigation. York remarks that Diane and Nick seem like a mismatched couple. Emily admits that she’s never really paid attention to local gossip. Back in high school, shortly after moving to Greenvale, she became the target of gossip because of her Seattle “grunge” clothes. York tries to make her feel better by admitting that he used to dress like a punk rocker in high school. Emily laughs and pokes fun at him. York tries to make fun of her lack of makeup and choice of lunch, but she continues laughing anyway. Emily strikes up a conversation with Olivia, so York decides to talk to Nick. Nick freely admits being at the bar with Diane when Anna was killed. He says the two of them were discussing artists. Before York can say anything, Nick tells him that neither of them committed any crime. York believes that they are hiding something. Nick denies it and rudely tells him to leave. York decides to move on to Olivia. She tells him that she was at the diner when Anna was killed, and confirms that Nick was at the bar with Diane. She says that they enjoy their art conversations together. She never joins them because she’s not into art, whereas Nick finds it relaxing. York reminds her that he saw her at the art gallery earlier and asks why she would be there without Nick if she didn’t like art. She stammers her excuse about liking trees. York presses further, deducing that she was actually there to confront Diane. He backs off a little when he sees her become uncomfortable. Olivia quickly hands him a key and tells them to meet her behind the diner after she closes shop. Once back outside, the two of them agree to meet back at the diner later. York consults with Zach about what Olivia wants to tell them. He hopes it isn’t just gossip. York and Emily meet up at the back of the diner just as Olivia closes up and slips outside. Olivia begins by telling them that Nick only used to visit the gallery during the day. At some point, he went frequently enough that he became good friends with Diane. This eventually led to them going drinking until early morning. Nick would insist that they were only drinking. He was apparently agitated that he couldn’t discuss art and artists with his wife Olivia finally reached her breaking point and followed them to the bar. She tells the officers that they did start off there, but eventually they headed to the gallery. Olivia followed them, but Diane turned around just before walking inside and looked to where she was hiding. Rattled, she quickly left for home. Anna was found dead the next day. Unable to say anything more, Olivia breaks down and sobs into Emily’s shoulder. Emily helps her to calm down and continue. Olivia says that she went to the gallery to confront Diane, but lost her courage and couldn’t go through with it. She went home after running into York that day. Olivia then tells them that Nick just left to go to the bar with Diane. Again she breaks down crying. Emily suggests bringing Nick in for questioning, but York says that there isn’t enough of a reason to yet. Just then, George comes in over Emily’s radio. He says that Thomas radioed him about an incident at Becky’s house. Quint called it in but he wasn’t making sense, so Thomas was sent to check it out. He requests that they back him up. George also mentioned that the Raincoat Killer and the investigation might be connected with this call and to be careful. Olivia worries that Nick might be involved. York leaves Emily behind to take care of Olivia and hurries to Becky’s house. As he gets in the car, he worries that he and Zach may have screwed up the investigation. Category:Gameplay Category:Episode 2